Season Two Sneak Peak Promo
by XrhiaX
Summary: This is your first look into the Season Two premiere of the Zutarian 'Life Is Like' series. Maybe you'll catch a glimpse ... maybe you'll catch more. Zutara, Taang, Sukka. get ready for the most exciting chapter yet. Life Is Life A Metaphor.


_**Shhhh…**_

"_Alright, alright, I get it!" Toph laughed maniacally, turning and pushing out into the hall. "Stand tall, champ. If you're going down, grab for them blonde locks and take her down with you." She called behind her._

_**Sometimes, you're not afraid …**_

_Lydia sank to her knees and fell forward, hands in front of her smacking on the laminate wood. The teachers finally exploded through the barricade and into the gymnasium. Toph and Sokka burst through the bleachers and vaulted over the barriers to the fighting ring. Sokka grabbed his sister's arm to lead her away from the teachers to avoid her getting in huge trouble, but Katara stayed stone still, staring as the blonde went down, collapsing to the floor. Defeated._

_**Sometimes you're afraid of your own capabilities …**_

_She set the kettle back into its cradle and turned to the other side of the kitchen, opening the drawer for a teaspoon. She felt every part of her body protest as a tight bear hug enveloped her. She let out a cry of terror as a hand came over her mouth, effectively stifling her voice._

_**And sometimes …**_

"_I could kill you right now, you know… but what I have in store for you, my pet, is far, far worse."_

… _**You're just …**_

_Zuko spotted a mug on the counter, steam still rising from it. How long ago had this happened? Ten minutes ago? Five? Zuko turned in shock and walked out of the kitchen, standing for a moment in disbelief in the hallway. If he hadn't stopped for gas, he could've stopped this from happening. He'd have been here when it happened. Like an injured animal, he let out a moan of despair, feeling his knees threatening to give out. "No!"_

… _**Plain …**_

_The man growled out in a low voice behind her. "Meet your future, Katara," he ground out his words, his teeth clenched together._

_Katara allowed the tears to roll down her face, and she heard someone shushing at the sound of the crying infant._

_The man in black spat at the ground and let out a furious grunt. "A smart girl like you should learn not to fuck with me."_

… _**Terrified.**_

…

…

…

_Toph's hand froze over the keyboard and she felt her blood run cold. She clapped her hand over her mouth and swallowed hard. "Oh my god … Aang …" Toph spoke over her shoulder, in a dry and sickened tone._

_Aang moaned tiredly in the bed._

"_Aang!" she yelled out in blind panic._

_**This Summer …**_

"_Get my phone."_

_Aang turned his head to look at her._

"_Get my phone!" she screamed at him._

_**Get ready for the most horrifying chapter yet of your favorite Zutaran story.**_

_He screamed out desperately as if it would drown out her wretched voice in his head. __**"NO!"**_

_**Get ready for the newest season of the adventure.**_

_A chill ran up her spine as the breaths broke into a sick, amused laugh. "Sleep well?" a voice spoke out in the dark; jagged, dark, perverse. It formed a knot in her stomach that made her want to rip herself open to get rid of. She felt her whole body ache for a hug from her father, or even a nasty word from Lydia Roberts, so she could leave this world and go back to the real one._

_**Life is pain.**_

_He shoved her ahead of him and threw her into the blackness ahead of her. Katara made contact with a brick wall at the back of the darkness, her cheek and chest flat against it, with a loud smacking noise. She crumpled at the foot of the wall, biting back tears of pain._

_**Life is love.**_

_Kelly smiled hesitantly. "You're a good father," she noted, her eyes turning back to Katara on the other side of the plate glass, who could easily have been sleeping, naturally and peacefully before them. "What about you? How are you coping?" Her warm brown eyes showed deep concern and worry for her friend._

"_I'm coping." He frowned wanly at the burgundy-haired woman beside him._

_**Life has never been like this.**_

_There was _too much _passion between them; too much _fire_. Katara knew she couldn't handle the kind of fire there was sparking between them in this moment - especially with the huge secrets that lay beneath the surface of each pair of lips. She pressed her free hand against Zuko's chest, next to the one already placed there, and pushed him away, turning her head away from the kiss, shutting her eyes almost in shame. _

… _**Life Is Like A Metaphor.**_


End file.
